


Words from the Heart

by RedRabbitWriting



Series: Dragon Quest Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, post game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRabbitWriting/pseuds/RedRabbitWriting
Summary: Sometimes it can be hard to express what's in your heart. Thankfully, theres usually a song for that.





	Words from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one song, several fan works and a couple of post game dialogues. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.

It was ‘Pile-In’ night at the Pyramid Bar, the bi-weekly event where the whole island got together to share a couple drinks and catch up. The Builder enjoyed these nights, they were a good chance to unwind after a long project and relax with her friends. It was also a great source of humour, with tonight being no exception. James, one of the farmers who had joined the island had seemingly swallowed enough liquid courage to ask Hellen for permission to date Rosie. Needless to say, he was getting one hell of a grilling from the older monster.

The Builder chuckled to herself. It was so good to see everyone happy like this, with the future open to them. She raised her drink to the cheer as Hellen patted the young man’s shoulder approvingly, and he sighed with relief, a beaming smile on his face. Good for him, that kind of devotion to someone could see a person through just about anything. She found herself seeking out a familiar spikey ponytail in the crowd.

There he was, sat at a table with Digby and Dougie, looking relaxed and cheerful as the two miners chattered on about something. From where she sat she could just about hear the conversation.

“’Ow long do you fink it’ll be before ‘e pops the question?” Dougie asked.

“Wiff love in ‘is eyes that strong, I reckon we’ll be ‘earing weddin bells soon enough!” Digby laughed, raising his flagon before taking a long drink. Malroth looked between the two of them in confusion.

“’Popping the question’? ‘Wedding bells’? What are you two knuckleheads on about?” he asked, leaning back in his seat. Both muscle men looked ready to fall off their chairs in shock.

“Get aft it Malroff! We’re talkin abat marriage!” Dougie exclaimed, taking the opportunity to get up and start flexing. At Malroth’s bemused expression Digby chipped in.

“Its only the greatest declaration of love two people can ‘ave for one anovur! A promise to be together for eternity!” Now Digby was flexing too. Malroth gave the two of them an exasperated sigh before downing his drink.

“Sounds dumb if you ask me.”

The Builder wished she hadn’t been listening. It wasn’t that she had any interests in marrying herself, but she had always enjoyed the romanticism of it, of two people pledging their hearts to each other through whatever life could throw at them. A knot of anxiety twisted in her chest. She knew her friendship with Malroth was safe, they had made up and were even closer than ever. But no matter how much she buried it, there was a small, selfish part of her that wanted more. She needed some air.

Taking advantage of a swell of cheering, the Builder ducked out of the bar into the fresh night air of the Scarlet Sands. Under the moonlight she climbed the cliff that bordered the Sands and the beach to a small sheltered outcrop overlooking the water. It was a nice spot to sit and watch the waves rippling against the shore. A chaos of thoughts and emotions tumbled through her mind. She was so lucky, with so much to be grateful for. She had friends who were like family, had been given an entire island to build whatever she wanted, and she had Malroth. Malroth, who had been beside her throughout her journey. He grounded her, made her smile, and had literally saved her who knew how many times. How could she possibly ask for more from such a wonderful man. But it wasn’t enough, and she feared it never would be.

As the Builder felt heat growing behind her eyes, she remembered her mother telling her about how to express her emotions when her head couldn’t speak them. It wouldn’t cure her heart, but it might just clear her head. Drawing in a deep breath she started to sing.

“_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me,_” she sang softly, letting the breeze carry her words out to the water.

“_No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart_…”

“And love me for eternity.”

She whipped round to see Malroth standing behind her, his face neutral as he watched her.

“Malroth! I didn’t know you were- What are you doing here?” she flustered. She fidgeted under his gaze until he cracked a cheeky grin.

“I didn’t know you could sing.” he teased. That knocked the awkwardness away as she huffed, turning her back with a pout.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” the Builder grumbled. “I’ll have you know its one of my many hidden talents.” He just laughed, sitting down next to her. Oh how she loved these moments, where they could just banter back and forth about nonsense for hours.

“You’re good actually, for someone with building on the brain.” She managed an indignant sound at the tease, but couldn’t stop the blush that overtook her face. Oh Goddess she was sure he could feel the heat from where he sat. Looking away she mumbled a ‘thanks’ while trying to compose herself.

“I learnt the song from Brownbeard,” she said “Who knew he was musical huh? Where did you hear it?”

“Brownbeard.” he hummed in response. That wasn’t the answer she had expected but ok. She turned to ask him about it but found herself freezing at the sight of her friend holding a lute. Why in the world did he have that?

“_My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need for mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me_.” The Builder’s mouth hung open in awe at his smooth baritone, before, almost without thinking, she started the next verse.

“_But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me_.” Malroth’s grin was as bright as the sun, captivating her as he played.

“_I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me_.” She laughed in delight as he picked up the pace of the song, a harmony rising between them.

“_To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love beside me,_

“_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of white, if you will marry me. If you, will marry me_.” They might as well have been the only two souls in existence as they sang the final line, each with only eyes for the other.

“I…didn’t know you could play.” she said breathlessly. And did he not just look like the cat that got the cream, the sneaky bugger.

“Den taught me.” he grinned. The Builder laughed, of course he had, the older man treated Malroth like his son. But then the ramifications of what just happened hit her. Suddenly it was like her whole body was on fire, and she had to get up, had to move, had to do something, else she would spontaneously combust.

“W-w-would you ever want to?” she rambled, starting to pace. “Marry I-I mean?” ‘_What are you doing you idiot_!’ she thought. Chancing a look at him for any clue of his reaction, the Builder was shaken by the seriousness on his face. Oh no, by the Goddess what had she done?! She’d blown it, that’s what. She’d had to ask and now she’d blown any chance she may have had, and maybe even ruined what they’d got back. Her heart and head were screaming at her.

“I don’t see the point really.” he said simply.

She couldn’t bear to look at him, terrified of what she might see. Suddenly the Builder let out a squeak as two very familiar arms wrapped around her, holding her close, and halting any attempts at escape.

“Because, I think there are better ways of being with the person you care about. A promise without actions will only go so far. I meant what I said, no rings, just you.” His breath was hot in her ear, and she was sure she had stopped breathing.

“But I heard what you said at the bar, I didn’t mean to I just-” she rambled. Malroth spun her round to face him, firm hands on her shoulders.

“I think marriage is dumb. Not being in love.” he said critically. His eyes were searching and serious, and she found her tongue unable to move.

“I’m... still learning about what love is, but there’s a few things I’ve worked out,” he said stiffly. “Love… is stupid; its taking risks for the things you care about, even if others tell you not too. Its... being happy with someone, and them being happy with you, even when you screw up monumentally. Its being able to take something that’s been broken, and even if you can’t make it the same as before, you can make it into something new, maybe even something better.”

His grip on her tightened slightly, as if he was steading himself. He looked away.

“Its looking at someone and knowing that they bring out the best in you, and that you'd do anything to make sure they were safe and happy and-” All she could hear was white noise, but for the ludicrously happy feeling running through her, the Builder thanked every star in the sky that she had washed up on this island. In her starry-eyed haze, something took control of her mouth.

“Can I kiss you?” she whispered. ‘_Wait, hold on a second!’_ she thought in a panic. But she didn’t have a second because after a moment of wide-eyed shock, Malroth gave her a shy smile and started to close the distance between them. Oh Goddess, this was really happening, she had to commit, she was going in! The Builder closed her eyes, meeting him halfway as she wrapped her arms around his chest. If her mouth was occupied, then she would let her heart do the talking.

In retellings of this story she would say the kiss had been soft and chaste, beautiful and experimental. Which was true. She just made a point to leave out that they had collided nose first on the initial attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hound + The Fox’s cover of For the Dancing and the Dreaming fuelled this fic, so blame them (and maybe listen cause its really good). Also why is romance so hard to write?! I just wanted to see these two being cute and singing to each other.


End file.
